gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra All-Stars
''Ultra All-Stars ''is an inclusive crossover 3d fighting game to be released on PS4, Nintendo Switch, and XBOX One, as well as PC, and the upcoming PS5 and XBOX Series X. It will be released between 2022 through 2028. Playable Characters Customs: * Characters 1-100 * Vehicles 1-50 * Creatures 1-50 Star Wars: * JEDI MASTER OBI-WAN KENOBI * OLD BEN KENOBI * QUI-GON JINN * FORCE REINCARNATION ANAKIN SKYWALKER * GENERAL ANAKIN SKYWALKER * LARS QUELL (ANAKIN SKYWALKER SKIN) * YODA * MACE WINDU * TC-14 (C-3PO SKIN) * NUTE GUNRAY * RUNE HAAKO (NUTE GUNRAY SKIN) * DAUTAY DOFINE (NUTE GUNRAY SKIN) * QUEEN AMIDALA * PADME AMIDALA * PADME AMIDALA (PURPLE ROBES) * BATTLE DROID * SECURITY BATTLE DROID * PILOT BATTLE DROID * COMMANDER BATTLE DROID * GEONOSIS BATTLE DROUD * ROCKET BATTLE DROID * DROIDEKA (BATTLE DROID SKIN) * JAR JAR BINKS * CAPTAIN TARPALS (JAR JAR BINKS) * BOSS NASS (JAR JAR BINKS SKIN) * REP BEEN (JAR JAR BINKS SKIN) * WATTO * W. WALD * SHMI SKYWALKER (W. WALD SKIN) * SEBULBA (W. WALD SKIN) * GASGANO (W. WALD SKIN) * MAWHONIC (W. WALD SKIN) * SIO BIBBLE (BAIL ORGANA SKIN) * SABE (PADME AMIDALA SKIN) * CAPTAIN PANAKA * YARAEL POOF (COLEMAN TREBOR SKIN) * ADI GALLIA (STASS ALLIE SKIN) * EETH KOTH (AGEN KOLAR SKIN) * DARTH MAUL * DARTH MAUL (SITH TRAINING) * DARTH MAUL (CLONE WARS) * CORDE (PADME AMIDALA SKIN) * CAPTAIN TYPHO (CAPTAIN PANAKA SKIN) * ZAM WESSELL * JANGO FETT (BOBA FETT SKIN) * DEXTER JETTSTER * CLONE TROOPER * CLONE TROOPER SERGEANT * CLONE TROOPER LIEUTENANT * CLONE TROOPER COMMANDER * SUPER BATTLE DROID * ROCKET SUPER BATTLE DROID * COLEMAN TREBOR * BULTAR SWAN * LUMINARA UNDULI * BARRISS OFFEE (LUMINARA UNDULI SKIN) * SHAAK TI (AHSOKA TANO SKIN) * DEPA BILLABA (KANAN JARRUS SKIN) * QUINLAN VOS * STASS ALLIE * KIT FISTO * SAESEE TIIN * AGEN KOLAR * COUNT DOOKU * AHSOKA TANO * KANAN JARRUS * CIN DRALLIG * KI-ADI MUNDI * AAYLA SECURA * PLO KOON * WAG TOO * SENATOR KHARRUS (REE-YEES SKIN) * TEE WATT KAA * SENATOR PHILO (REE-YEES) * ONACONDA FARR (BAIL ORGANA SKIN) * QUEEN NEEYUTNEE (PADME AMIDALA SKIN) * IMA-GUN DI * BOLLA ROPAL (JOCASTA NU SKIN) * NAHDAR VEBB (KIT FISTO SKIN) * VOOLVIF MONN (AHSOKA TANO SKIN) * RORRON COBB (KANAN JARRUS SKIN) * FOUL MOUDAMA (SAESEE TIIN SKIN) * PABLO-JILL (KI-ADI MUNDI SKIN) * ASAJJ VENTRESS (AHSOKA TANO SKIN) * HONDO OHNAKA * SAVAGE OPRESS (DARTH MAUL SKIN) * POGGLE THE LESSER * WAT TAMBOR * WHORM LOATHSOM * LOK DURD (NUTE GUNRAY SKIN) * LOTT DODD (NUTE GUNRAY SKIN) * PASSEL ARGENTE (NUTE GUNRAY SKIN) * GENERAL GRIEVOUS * PRE VIZSLA * CAD BANE * SHAHAN ALAMA (HONDO OHNAKA SKIN) * EMBO (CHEWBACCA SKIN) * ROBONINO (JAWA SKIN) * AURRA SING * SUGI (BAZINE NETAL SKIN) * DURGE (GENERAL GRIEVOUS SKIN) * COMMANDO DROID (SUPER BATTLE DROID SKIN) * TACTICAL DROID (SUPER BATTLE DROID SKIN) * MAGNAGUARD (IG-88 SKIN) * CHEWBACCA * TARRFUL (CHEWBACCA SKIN) * BO KATAN KRYZE (SABINE WREN) * SATINE KRYZE (PADME AMIDALA SKIN) * PRINCE LEE-CHAR (ADMIRAL ACKBAR SKIN) * TION MEDON * DARTH SIDIOUS * CHANCELLOR PALPATINE * PALPATINE (CAPTIVE) * DARTH SIDIOUS (REVENGE OF THE SITH) * DARTH SIDIOUS (THE RISE OF SKYWALKER) * QUEEN ALPAILANA (PADME AMIDALA SKIN) * CAPTAIN REX * COMMANDER WOLFFE * COMMANDER GREGOR * EZRA BRIDGER * SABINE WREN * COMMANDER SATO * ANAKIN SKYWALKER (REBELS) * AGENT KALLUS (GENERAL VEERS SKIN) * THE GRAND INQUISITOR * JOCASTA NU * CAL KESTUS * STARKILLER (CAL KESTUS SKIN) * RAHM KOTA * JUNO ECLIPSE * JYN ERSO * CASSIAN ANDOR * CHIRRUT IMWE * BAZE MALBUS * BODHI ROOK * K-2SO * SAW GERRERA * PAO * RADIUS (ADMIRAL ACKBAR SKIN) * DIRECTOR ORSON KRENNIC * HAN SOLO * HAN SOLO (YOUNG) * HAN SOLO (HOTH) * HAN SOLO (SKIFF) * HAN SOLO (VETERAN) * QI'RA (JYN ERSO SKIN) * LANDO CALRISSAN * LANDO CALRISSAN (YOUNG) * LANDO CALRISSAN (DISGUISE) * LANDO CALRISSAN (PASAANA) * LANDO CALRISSAN (ALLIED FLEET) * ENFYS NEST (CARA DUNE SKIN) * TOBIAS BECKETT (CAD BANE SKIN) * VAL (IDEN VERSIO SKIN) * RIO DURRANT (MAZ KENATA SKIN) * DRYDEN VOS (BALA-TIK SKIN) * MOLOCH (ZUCKUSS SKIN) * REBOLT (BURG SKIN) * QUAY TOLSITE (BOSSK SKIN) * C-3PO * C-3PO (THE FORCE AWAKENS) * R2-D2 * PRINCESS LEIA ORGANA * BOUSHH (PRINCESS LEIA SKIN) * GENERAL LEIA ORGANA * LUKE SKYWALKER (BESPIN FATIGUES) * LUKE SKYWALKER (JABBA'S PALACE) * MASTER LUKE SKYWALKER * BERU LARS (REY SKIN) * OWEN LARS (LUKE SKYWALKER SKIN) * JAWA * TUSKEN RAIDER * GRAND MOFF TARKIN * ADMIRAL YULAREN (GRAND MOFF TARKIN SKIN) * WEDGE ANTILLES * BIGGS DARKLIGHTER * THEREN NETT * DUTCH VANDER * GARINDAN (DENGAR SKIN) * GREEDO * JABBA THE HUTT * JABBA (HUMAN) * RAYMUS ANTILLES * SENATOR BAIL ORGANA * BAIL ORGANA (CORUSCANT FATIGUES) * BREHA ORGANA * STORMTROOPER (CLONE TROOPER SKIN) * FIRST ORDER STORMTROOPER (CLONE TROOPER SKIN) * WAMPA * DAK RALTER (WEDGE ANTILLES SKIN) * GENERAL VEERS * ADMIRAL OZZEL (ADMIRAL PIETT SKIN) * ADMIRAL PIETT * CAPTAIN NEEDA (ADMIRAL PIETT SKIN) * BOBA FETT * ZUCKUSS * 4-LOM * IG-88 * DENGAR * BOSSK * REE YEES * OOLA * MAX REBO * BIB FORTUNA * BESPIN GUARD (CAPTAIN PANAKA) * UGNAUGHT (WATTO SKIN) * SNOWTROOPER (CLONE TROOPER SKIN) * SCOUT TROOPER (CLONE TROOPER SKIN) * WEEQUAY (HONDO OHNAKA SKIN) * MOFF JERJERROD (GRAND MOFF TARKIN SKIN) * WICKET W. WARRICK * PAPLOO * CHIEF CHIRPA * LOGRAY * TOKKAT * TEEBO * DARTH VADER * DARTH VADER (WHITE SUIT) * ADMIRAL ACKBAR * THE MANDOLORIAN * GREEN MANDOLORIAN * BLUE MANDOLORIAN * ORANGE MANDOLORIAN * SILVER MANDOLORIAN * CARA DUNE * THE CHILD (YODA SKIN) * IG-11 (IG-88 SKIN) * IDEN VERSIO * BURG * DASHA PROMENTI (CARA DUNE SKIN) * LOR SAN TEKKA * UNKAR PLUTT * TASU LEECH * RAZOO QIN-FEE * CROKIND SHAND * VOLZANG LI-THRULL * BALA-TIK * BAZINE NETAL * GRUMMGAR * MAZ KENATA * MARA JADE SKYWALKER * KYLE KATARN * REY SKYWALKER * REY (JEDI TRAINING) * KYLO REN * BEN SOLO * FINN * JANNAH * POE DAMERON * ZORRI BLISS * SUPREME LEADER SNOKE (DARTH SIDIOUS SKIN) * CAPTAIN PHASMA * SITH TROOPER (CLONE TROOPER SKIN) * GENERAL HUX (GRAND MOFF TARKIN SKIN) * ENRIC PRYDE (GRAND MOFF TARKIN SKIN) * KNIGHTS OF REN (KYLO REN SKINS) * DARTH REVAN (DARTH VADER SKIN) * JEDI KNIGHT REVAN (ANAKIN SKYWALKER SKIN) * BASTILLA SHAN (SATELE SHAN SKIN) * FALLEN JEDI BASTILLA SHAN (DARTH ZANNAH SKIN) * SATELE SHAN * JARAEL (REY SKYWALKER SKIN) * ZAYNE CARRICK (LUKE SKYWALKER SKIN) * LUCIEN DRAAY (CIN DRALLIG SKIN) * JOLEE BINDO (MACE WINDU SKIN) * ZAALBAR (CHEWBACCA SKIN) * VISAS MARR * KAO CEN DERACH (IMA-GUN DI SKIN) * ROHLAN DYRE (THE MANDALORIAN SKIN) * DARTH NIHILUS * DARTH ZANNAH * DARTH BANE * DARTH MALGUS * DARTH TRAYA (VISAS MARR SKIN) * ARCANN (DARTH VADER SKIN) * VALKIRION (DARTH SIDIOUS SKIN) * FAMBAA * KAADU * BANTHA * DEWBACK * ORRAY * ACKLAY * REEK * NEXU * CAN-CELL * GRIFFIN * BOGA THE VARACTYL * MUSTAFARIAN DROID * CORELLIAN HOUND * STARBIRD/PHOENIX * DIAGNOGA * TAUNTAUN * BULL RANCOR * RANCOR * LUGGABEAST * RATHTAR * FATHIER * VULPTEX * PORG * ORBAK * B'OMARR MONK * NABOO STARFIGHTER * PODRACER * FLASH LANDSPEEDER * ANAKIN'S AIRSPEEDER * ZAM'S AIRSPEEDER * SLAVE I * JEDI STARFIGHTER * JEDI INTERCEPTOR * GEONOSIAN STARFIGHTER * REPUBLIC GUNSHIP * ARC-170 STARFIGHTER * VULTURE DROID * THE TWILIGHT * Y-WING STARFIGHTER * XANADU BLOOD * ROGUE SHADOW * MILENNIUM FALCON * X-WING STARFIGHTER * TIE ADVANCED * SNOWSPEEDER * LUKE'S LANDSPEEDER * JABBA'S SAIL BARGE * QUADJUMPER * TANTIVE IV Marvel: DC: Assassin's Creed: Disney: DreamWorks: Other Animated Movies: Angry Birds: * RED * SILVER * BOMB * CHUCK * MATILDA * TERRENCE * BUBBLES * HAL * THE BLUES (JAKE, JAY AND JIM) * STELLA * DAHLIA * LUCA * WILLOW * POPPY * MIGHTY EAGLE * GALE * LEONARD/KING MUDBEARD * COURTNEY * GARRY * KING PIG (LEONARD SKIN) * CHEF PIG * FOREMAN PIG * PIRATE PIG * BIKER PIG * ZETA * AXEL * KIRA * BRAD EAGLEBERGER * HARVEY * STEVE * DEBBIE EAGLE SoulCalibur: * ABELIA (AMY SOREL SKIN) * ABYSS (ZASLAMEL SKIN) * AEON CALCOS * AILIAN (MITSURUGI SKIN) * ALGOL * ALPHA PATROKLOS (PATROKLOS SKIN) * AMY SOREL * ANGOL FEAR (KILIK SKIN) * ARCTURUS (ALGOL SKIN) * ARTHUR (MITSURUGI SKIN) * ASHLOTTE (ASTAROTH SKIN) * ASTAROTH * ASTAROTH (MASS PRODUCED) * AZWEL * BANGOO (ROCK SKIN) * BOLTA (EDGE MASTER SKIN) * CASSANDRA * CERVANTES DE LEON * CERVANTES (REINCARNATION) * CHESTER (NIGHTMARE SKIN) * CURTIS (GROH SKIN) * DAMPIERRE * DEMUTH (INFERNO SKIN) * EDGE MASTER * ELYSIUM * FREDERICK SCHTAUFFEN (SIEGFRIED SKIN) * GIRARDOT (SIEGFRIED SKIN) * GROH * HILDE * HWANG * INANA FARKAS (VOLDO SKIN) * INFERNO * ISKA FARKAS (AZWEL SKIN) * IVY VALENTINE * JOHAN DURER (INFERNO SKIN) * KAMIKIRIMUSI (NIGHTMARE SKIN) * KILIK * LEIXIA (XIANGUA SKIN) * LUNA (XIANGUA SKIN) * MAXI * MITSURUGI * NATSU (TAKI SKIN) * NECRID (SPAWN SKIN) * NIGHTMARE * NIGHT TERROR (AEON CALCOS SKIN) * OLCADAN (EDGE MASTER SKIN) * ORZAL (GROH SKIN) * PATROKLOS * PYRRHA * PYRRHA OMEGA (PYRRHA SKIN) * RALPHAEL SOREL * ROCK * SCHEHEREZADE (AMY SOREL SKIN) * SEONG MI-NA * SETSUKA * SHURA (CERVANTES SKIN) * SIEGFRIED * SOPHITIA * STRIFE ASTLAR (NIGHTMARE SKIN) * TAKI * TALIM * TIRA * VERCCI (DAMPIERRE SKIN) * VIOLA * VOLDO * XIANGLIAN (XIANGUA SKIN) * XIANGUA * XIBA (KILIK SKIN) * YOSHIMITSU I * YOSHIMITSU II * YUN-SEONG (HWANG SKIN) * ZASLAMEL * Z.W.E.I. * 2B (Z.W.E.I. SKIN) * ANAKIN SKYWALKER (REVENGE OF THE SITH CONCEPT ART) (ANAKIN SKYWALKER SKIN) * DEVIL JIN (AEON CALCOS SKIN) * EZIO AUDITRE (ARMOR OF BRUTUS) (EZIO AUDITORE SKIN) * GALEN MAREK (HOODED COMBAT GEAR) (STARKILLER SKIN) * GERALT OF RIVIA (GROH SKIN) * HAOHMARU (MITSURUGI SKIN) * KOS-MOS (CERVANTES SKIN) * LLOYD IRVING (TALIM SKIN) * HERMIT YODA (YODA SKIN) * ARCHANGEL (EDGE MASTER SKIN) * ASSASSIN (TAKI SKIN) * ASTLAR SOLDIER (CERVANTES SKIN) * AUTOMATAN (AMY SOREL SKIN) * AVAL ORGANIZATION KNIGHT (GROH SKIN) * BIRD OF PASSAGE (TIRA SKIN) * COLOSSUS (SOPHITIA SKIN) * DOPPELGANGER (MITSURUGI SKIN) * ENLIGHTENED ONE (SIEGFRIED SKIN) * FYGUL CESTIMUS CULTIST (ASTAROTH SKIN) * FULLY TRANSFORMED MALFESTED (ASTAROTH SKIN) * GIRARDOT REBEL (TAKI SKIN) * HALF-MUTATED MALFESTED (TIRA SKIN) * HIDDEN VILLAGE CLAN (TALIM SKIN) * HORNED LOST SOUL (NIGHTMARE SKIN) * LIZARDMAN (AEON CALCOS SKIN) * MALEFIC (ASTAROTH SKIN) * MALFESTED (VOLDO SKIN) * OUTCAST (TAKI SKIN) * QUALIFIER (PALPHAEL SKIN) * SCHWARZSTROM (NIGHTMARE SKIN) * SCHWARZWIND (SIEGFRIED SKIN) * SHAPESHIFTER (IVY SKIN) * SOREL MAID (VIOLA SKIN) * WINGED LOST SOUL (SIEGFRIED SKIN) * WOLFKRONE SOLDIER (HILDE SKIN) * WRETCH (ELYSIUM SKIN) Mortal Kombat: * ARGUS (TAVEN SKIN) * ASGAARTH (TAVEN SKIN) * ASHRAH (RAIDEN SKIN) * BARAKA * BLANCHE (KHAMELEON SKIN) * BLAZE (SHAO KAHN SKIN) * BO'RAI CHO (KUNG LAO SKIN) * CASSIE CAGE * CETRION * CHAMELEON (REPTILE SKIN) * CYBER SMOKE (TRIBORG SKIN) * CYBER SUB-ZERO (TRIBORG SKIN) * CYRAX (TRIBORG SKIN) * D'VORAH * DAEGON * DAIROU * DARK RAIDEN (RAIDEN SKIN) * DARRIUS * DELIA (KITANA SKIN) * ERMAC * ERRON BLACK * FERRA/TORR * FIRE GOD LIU KANG (LIU KANG SKIN) * FROST * FUJIN (RAIDEN SKIN) * GERAS (TREMOR SKIN) * GORO * HAVIK (SHAO KAHN SKIN) * HOTARU (SHINNOK SKIN) * HSU HAO (KANO SKIN) * HYDRO (SUB-ZERO/KUAI LIANG SKIN) * JACQUI BRIGGS * JADE * JAREK * JAX * JERROD (SHUJINKO SKIN) * JOHNNY CAGE * KABAL * KAI (WHITE LOTUS CHARACTER) (LIU KANG SKIN) * KANO * KENSHI * KHAMELEON * KHARON (SHUJINKO SKIN) * KINTARO (GORO SKIN) * KITANA KAHN * KORRUPTED SHINNOK * KOTAL KAHN * KRONIKA (CETRION SKIN) * KUNG JIN * KUNG LAO * KURTIS STRYKER * LI MEI (KITANA SKIN) * LIU KANG * MEAT (QUAN CHI SKIN) * MILEENA * NIGHTWOLF * NOOB SAIBOT/BI-HAN * ONAGA (SHINNOK SKIN) * ONIRO (TRIBORG SKIN) * QUAN CHI * RAIDEN * RAIN * REIKO (ERMAC SKIN) * REPTILE * SAREENA (JADE SKIN) * SCORPION/HANZO HANSASHI * SEKTOR (TRIBORG SKIN) * SHANG TSUNG * SHAO KAHN * SHEEVA * SHINNOK * SHUJINKO * SINDEL * SKARLET * SMOKE * SONYA BLADE * SUB-ZERO/KUAI LIANG * TAKEDA * TANYA * TAVEN * TREMOR * TRIBORG * ALIEN (D'VORAH SKIN) * ASH WILLIAMS (JAREK SKIN) * FREDDY KRUEGER (BARAKA SKIN) * JASON VOORHEES (KANO SKIN) * INJUSTICE JOKER (JOKER SKIN) * LEATHERFACE (KOTAL KAHN SKIN) * PREDATOR (KANO SKIN) * SPAWN * TERMINATOR (TRIBORG SKIN) * BLACK DRAGON (KANO SKIN) * KAHN GUARD (KITANA SKIN) * KUATAN (GORO SKIN) * LIN KUEI (KUAI LIANG SKIN) * MONK (KUNG LAO SKIN) * ONI (QUAN CHI SKIN) * OSH-TEKK (KOTAL KAHN SKIN) * SEIDAN (DAIROU SKIN) * SERGEANT (JAX SKIN) * SHRIAI RYU (HANZO HANSASHI SKIN) * TARKATAN (BARAKA SKIN) * TEKUNIN (TRIBORG SKIN) * TROOPER (CASSIE CAGE SKIN) * ZATARRAN (REPTILE SKIN) Anime: Studio Ghibli: Other Video Games: Other Comics: Harry Potter: Middle Earth: Category:Work in progress Category:Crossover